Pokemon Creepy Black: A retelling
by Slimemold4
Summary: In this story I attempt to retell the story of Creppy Black, with a slight twist. Rated M for later chapters. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my retelling of Creepy Black, mixed with nuzlocke! I really hope you guys enjoy this, and if I get good enough feedback, I'll post the second chapter! Review please! Any comments/criticisms are welcome, even if you think this sucked!_

**Pokémon Creepy Black**

**Chapter 1**

**GHOST**

"**It's time for breakfast darling!" **Red's mother called up the stairs. He slowly roused, clambering out of bed and slipping into his clothes. Then he remembered, today was the day he gets his first Pokémon! All the sudden, there was a spring in his step and Red hurried down the stairs.

"**Is it time yet?**" Red asked his mother excitedly, wolfing down toast and eggs.

"**Someone's excited.**" She snickered, setting a glass of orange juice next to him. "**You only have about 10 minutes to get to the lab.**" Thankfully it wasn't far.

Red gulped down the juice and slung his backpack on, running out the door. He sprinted down the dirt road towards Professor Oak's lab. After a minute or two he could see the building towering in the distance, and ran faster to get there. He slammed the door open, huffing and puffing from his exhaustion and hurried towards were Professor Oak was standing and smiling.

"**It's finally time, eh?**" Professor Oak said slowly, looking fondly at Red. "**It seems like only yesterday I was holding you for the first time.**"

Red nodded eagerly, trying to keep his breathing under control. He started to fidget from excitement.

Professor Oak laughed loudly, "**Well, I won't keep you waiting. I have three Pokemon here for you to choose from. Take your pick!**"

Red practically pounced on the three PokeBalls Professor Oak held out. He had already decided in advance what his first Pokemon would be. He grabbed the PokeBall containing Charmander and held it out, releasing him from the ball. "**I choose you, Chompy!" **Red didn't know why, but he had always wanted to nickname a Charmander Chompy.

"**What a wonderful nickname!" ** Professor Oak chuckled. "**Well, here are 5 PokeBalls and a Pokedex. I think you know the rest! I hope you have an incredible journey Red!"** Professor Oak then ruffled his hair and his eyes started to tear up. He pushed Red towards the door.

"**NOT SO FAST!"** Someone cried out at Red. Red's eternal rival Blue stepped out from behind a computer. "**I see you chose Charmander, eh? Well then I want **_**this **_**Pokémon!" **He snatched the PokeBall with Squirtle in it out of Professor Oak's hand.

"**What do you want Blue?" **Red scowled.

"**I think you know exactly what I want… Let's battle!" **Blue shouted, sending out his new Squirtle.

Red sent out Chompy and the battle started. As it was both Squirtle and Chompy's first battle, it was pretty bland. Chompy scratched at Squirtle and Squirtle scratched back, until finally Squirtle stumbled and fell to the ground. It had fainted.

"**Grrr…. I picked the wrong Pokémon!" **Gary murmured and scooped up Squirtle, running out of the lab. Professor Oak just shook his head, and continued to push Red towards the door. Finally he left, and the door closed behind him.

Red clicked the six PokeBalls carefully into his belt and headed towards the path to Viridian City. He took his first step onto his journey and was immediately assaulted by a rouge Ratatta. He grabbed a PokeBall and launched it into the air screaming, "**I choose you, Chompy!"** But the Pokémon that emerged was not the Charmander Chompy, it was something much more sinister. A swirling black shadow had appeared, nothing more than a floating head, two small arms, two yellow eyes, and a wicked demonic smile.

Red grabbed his Pokedex from his belt. "**What are you? I'm not supposed to have this Pokémon!" **He looked down at the Pokedex entry for the shadow. It read:

**GHOST**

**Level …**

**Moves:**

**Curse**

And that was all. Red swallowed. Maybe Professor Oak had given him an extra Pokémon by mistake? Oh well. "**GHOST use Curse!" **He exclaimed. Ghost's smile seemed to grow wider and the Ratatta was engulfed by shadows, and when they dispersed, the small purple rodent lay there. Red moved closer and upon inspection, he found that it was dead.

He let forth a bloodcurdling scream.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please, please, PLEASE, leave a review, I'd be EVER so grateful!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I got one review so THANKS! :D Lol, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I'd be too busy bathing in money to write this…_

"**Bzzt…**"

"**Dammit!**" Click click click click click.

"**Bzzt…**"

Red swiped Ghost's PokeBall off the PC. For some reason the PC wouldn't accept it. He couldn't put it away. He had to carry it everywhere. "**I'm not going to use you."** He muttered, staring intently at the red and white ball in his hand. "**You can count on that. You're no Pokemon. You're a monster.**"

If only….

Red angrily stomped out of the Pokemon center in Viridian city, not even trying to talk to the townsfolk, or visit the gym. He knew it was abandoned. Everyone did. Viridian forest was dark and eerie, but it calmed his rage, and for a moment, he thought he might be able to forget what he had seen.

He swallowed and shook his head vigorously, trying to rid his mind of the memories. He was disgusted at himself. He walked into the grass, hoping to get through the forest without much trouble. After all, he couldn't mope forever. Things would be different after this. Things would change.

Not in a good way.

He let Chompy out of his Pokeball, and together they stalked the shadows of Viridian Forest, slowly making their way to the exit. As they saw a dirt road on the horizon, a Pikachu jumped out of the forest and attacked Chompy immediately. Lightning burst out of the Pikachu and hit Chompy, sending him into a frenzy of hacks and slashes with his claws, hitting the Pikachu as many times as he could. Red smiled and threw a Pokeball at it.

Boop…..Boop…..Boop…..DING!

"**Nice! I think I'll call you . . . Zappz"** Red said, smiling. Things were already starting to look up. He went into the town and healed his Pokemon at the center, making sure not to hand the nurse the PokeBall containing Ghost. Nobody needed to know about him.

Red walked around the town for a while, talking to some of the locals, though none of them had much to say. Finally he made it to the town's main attraction, a gym. Everybody from Pallet knew the stories about Brock, the rock gym leader. People said that his Onix could take out an entire team of Pokemon with one move. But Red thought he was ready so he went inside.

He _thought_ he was ready.

Red paraded into the gym, Chompy and Zappz at his side. He walked up to Brock and exclaimed, "**I challenge you to a battle!**"

Brock smirked, "**Well alright kid, but I'd prepare to lose if I were you.**"

Brock sent out his sole Pokemon, Onix. Red looked at Chompy and Zappz, and motioned for Zappz to face off with Onix. He knew that Chompy, a fire type, didn't stand a chance against Onix. "**I'll start…. Zappz, ThunderBolt!**" The little Pikachu lit up bright from the electricity shooting out of his body towards the Onix. It hit him, but appeared to bounce off. Brock laughed.

"**Onix, why don't you show this kid why people fear you!**" Onix raised his tail and lashed out at Pikachu with it, slamming him hard into the wall. He fell to the ground in a heap. Red ran over to him. He didn't move. He didn't breath. He, too, was gone. Forever.

And then things changed.

Red reached around to the back of his belt, pulling out a Pokeball he hadn't planned on using. His face contorted as he released the Pokemon from the ball. "**Ghost,**" He screamed. "**Kill it.**" Shadows enveloped the Onix and you could hear its cry was distorted. When the darkness dissipated Brock's Onix lay there, unmoving.

"**Onix no!**" Brock shouted, running towards him.

Red scowled and spat on the ground. "**Get him out of my sight.**" Ghost smiled wide, and descended upon Brock. Soon his cries were silent.

**A/N BAM! Haha, hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm thinking it'll probably be a badge a chapter? I don't know but I have a ton of plans for this story once we get close to the end. So expect a good… idk, 8~9 more chapters of this? And then we'll move on, but it won't end…. Oh no. lol. Review pleases!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone asked me not to bold the dialogue any more. So I won't! Thanks for the input. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, filled with all the love of Team Rocket and Misty. Kisses. Mwah.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah btw I don't own Pokemon dipshit.**

They were watching him. Red knew it. He could tell. He could see them, he could hear them. The other trainers didn't understand! That's why he skulked past them without battling as opposed to strolling through like most trainers, attracting as much attention as they could. He didn't want any attention. He now knew that Ghost, well, Ghost wasn't a Pokemon that could be ignored. No, Ghost had to be used. It was for the greater good! It was for all the scum in the world that didn't put Pokemon to good use. That killed other Pokemon. They were despicable. They couldn't be forgiven.

"I'm insane. I'm definitely crazy." Red muttered to himself. How could anyone kill people and Pokemon with no remorse and _not_ be insane?

Somebody came up behind him and Red tensed up, ready to run. "You're not insane. Crazy people don't know they're crazy." He tapped his head with his index finger. "They think what they're doing is right, that's why they're crazy. So if you _think_ you're insane, that's a good sign."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Red asked, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"I'm just a traveling salesman. A Pokemon salesman." The man sighed and sat down on the grass, motioning for Red to join him. Red slowly sat down next to the salesman, looking left and right to see if other people were around. The man took a cigarette out of his pocket and started to smoke it. He looked up at the clouds for a minute or two in silence, then looked at Red.

"You wanna hear something funny?" He asked.

Red shrugged.

"Here I am, Senior Salesperson of PokePals Inc., and what do they have me selling? Magikarp. Few days ago I was sellin Torchic's out of this here briefcase."

"Torchics?"

"Other regions, kid. But I'll tell ya something even better. I been sellin em for double the price. You wouldn't _believe_ how gullible people are out here in the boonies. Coupla guys in these weird uniforms bought about 5 of em. Five Magikarps. Now who'd need that many useless Pokemon? I don't know. Tell ya what, kid. I'll give you one of these babies half the normal price. That'll run ya about 500 bucks. You in?" The man started to unbuckle his suitcase. Red could hear PokeBalls rattling around inside.

"No…" Red's voice was hoarse and quiet. "No." He said again louder. "I can't. Not after…. Goodbye." He got up and started to walk away.

"Tch. Kid's these days. Fuck em." The man said, tossing the butt of his cigarette on the ground and lumbering off in the other direction.

Red had found out that you had to go through a cave to get to Cerulean city. Not a big one, but he'd heard there were a lot of trainers inside. So when he entered the cave and found nothing, he became scared. He didn't hear a sound. No squeaking of zubats. No battling trainers. he walked. And walked. And walked. For hours he explored the cave. Until he came to the end of it, and saw a single man standing there.

The man, who wasn't really a man at all, but a boy Red's age, looked up. "You can't have these fossils!" He shouted. "They're mine. Both of them!"

Red scowled and walked past the boy, towards the exit of the cave, but anyone close by would've heard the boy's screams, and they would've heard Red say "Get rid of him."

Cerulean city wasn't a big town, and it wasn't going anywhere fast. The gym was small, and it had nothing else worth noting. So when Red arrived, he beelined for the gym, not bothering with other buildings.

Upon entrance, he went up to Misty. "Battle me." Blunt. So she sent out her Starmie. Red sent out Ghost. The next morning, the police found Misty's body.

**Wooooh scary lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up… a battle against Gary? We'll see. Check out my page, I'm uploading an iCarly fic today I think, possibly a lemon? ;)Probably just a oneshot. Anyway, don't forget to review! I don't care if it's love, hate, hatelove, gaylove, I want it! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welllllllll not a huge response to the last chapter, but no matter! I shall carry on. So… cool. I really, really, really, really, REALLY, hope you guys enjoy this. Review!**

There was a small commotion going on at a house on the edge of Cerulean city, and Red made his way towards it. The door was wide open, and inside the home were two people, a man and a police officer. The whole house had been ransacked, and there was a large hole in the back of it. Red entered, ignoring the protests of the officer and exited through the hole in the back. Standing a little ways away was a man clad in all black, with a red R emblazoned on his chest.

"Did you do that?" Red asked him, stepping closer and closer with each word.

"You got some kind of problem kid?" The man asked. "Yeah, that was me. What ya gonna do about it?"

"I'd imagine I'm going to kill you. But first, did someone tell you to do this?"

The man swallowed and looked left and right. Something about Red's icy demeanor scared him. He looked into Red's eyes and saw nothing but black. Empty, soulless, black. "G-Giovanni! It's our leader, Team Rocket's. Look, I told you want you wanted to know, just leave me alone!" He was shouting now.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." And then Ghost descended upon the Rocket grunt.

The road to Vermillion city was short and sweet, with little trainers and Pokemon. Red liked it that way. The less people he ran into, the less he had to kill. He had to kill them, though. People weren't good. Not for Pokemon. If Red let them do what they wanted, they'd just kill everyone's Pokemon. And he just couldn't let that happen.

When read went to the town and found the path to the gym blocked, he was furious. He had a particular grudge against the Gym Leaders after what had happened with Pikachu. _Gym leaders are the ones who kill Pokemon the most. _

Red had a feeling he knew where to get the HM he would need to get past the large tree blocking the path. His own rival, Gary, undoubtedly had it. And he knew that the S.S. Anne was in town. Ever since they were kids, Gary had had this strange obsession with boats, so Red knew he'd be on this one, which was highly regarded as the best cruise liner of its time.

That's why Red wasn't surprised at all when Gary lumbered up to him inside the ship. "Hey there Reddy, ol pal! Have you heard the news? I have 3 badges. That's right. 3. And you have 2. If you had more, you wouldn't be here to get this," He held up the HM for cut. "Would you?"

"You know why I'm here Gary. So get ready to hand it over."

"It won't be that easy. I choose you, Ratticate!" Ratticate flew onto the deck and Ghost soon joined him. After 1 curse, Gary's Ratticate was no more. "Ratticate, no!" Gary screamed. In rage he sent out many more Pokemon. Except this time, the curse didn't kill.

"Ghost, what are you doing?" Red asked, annoyed. "Kill them." But Ghost wouldn't. He just floated up and down, smiling away. Awaiting his imminent return to the Pokeball. Red cursed and brought him back in. He wrenched the HM out of Gary's hand and skulked out of the ship to the Gym.

That was the last time anyone saw Lt. Surge before the funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while since I posted something. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for supporting this story so far! :)**

_If I owned Pokemon I'd be too rich to know this website existed..._

Red breathed in the crisp morning air and shivered as he followed the path leading to Celadon city. Ghost trailed slowly behind him, snickering occasionally in the odd way that he did. Red just kept staring ahead, not daring to think of what had just taken place at Lavender town. Gary had been waiting for him, somehow he knew he would come. And when Red saw the grave of Ratticate... He shook his head vigorously, trying to erase the memory.

Celadon city started to peek over the horizon and Red walked faster, trying to get away from the fleeting memory of Lavender town. Upon entering the city he immediately noticed several members of the strange organization called Team Rocket wandering around. Red smiled and followed one back to a strange place, the game center.

He saw one of them disappear behind a wall and made his way over to where a rocket grunt was standing guard by a poster. The guard fell to the ground, dead, before he even saw Red. After inspecting the area for a bit, Red moved the poster and found a switch beneath, which he pressed, revealing a set of stairs leading down. What awaited him beneath the game center was a vast network of twisting corridors and sliding floors, filled to the brim with Rocket Grunts.  
It didn't take him that long to make it through. He stole a keycard off one of the dead Grunts and used the elevator to head to the bottom floor, where another man was waiting for him.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

The man laughed and gave Red a look of disbelief. "How'd you get up here boy? No matter, you'll be dead soon. They call me Giovanni, and I'm the boss of this organization."

Red swallowed. Giovanni was the leader of these Pokemon murderers. He had to be killed. Justice had to be brought to him. "I guess we'll have to battle to find out who lives and who dies."

Giovanni only had two pokemon on him, both of which he sent into battle. They were quickly exterminated by Ghost. "Ghost, kill him." But once again, Ghost would not kill. He just floated slowly, up and down, up and down. It was maddening. "KILL HIM!" Red screamed, flailing his arms wildly, grabbing at Ghost. His hands passed through him as if he weren't there.

"It's not my time yet, Red." Giovanni said. "I imagine we'll be meeting again." And the he disappeared out the door. Red chased after him, all the way out of the game center, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Giovanni" awoke, flying into a sitting position in his reclined chair. He ripped the tubes off of his temples and shook his head vigorously, trying to shake the memories of the Kanto region away. It was strange how vivid it was, even in the dream world. After grabbing a glass of water off a small end table he walked over to meet his fellow scientists, all standing around many buzzing machines that were hooked up to two large tubes, each full of a yellowish fluid. A boy floated inside each one, an oxygen mask on his face. They both appeared to be sleeping peacefully. One of them "Giovanni" knew as Red.

"Well?" One of the scientists asked, turning to face "Giovanni."

"He's stable, for now. But he's going insane quickly." Giovanni took a drink of water. "Soon enough he'll succumb. And then he will die."

"Damn!" The scientist exclaimed, slamming his fist down on a table. "If Subject Red fails, then we'll have to revise the whole system."

"Giovanni" shrugged. "It's not a complete failure. He's created a whole nother world in his mind. A copy. And it's vivid too. Kanto . . . it's the same. Even all the old gym leaders are there." He lowered his voice and whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "Even me."

"Well if things are the same in there as they were out here, then you need to go back in, NOW. He'll to Saffron soon, and you need to be there to stop him."

"He can't be stopped, that much I know." "Giovanni" said. "He's imagined himself up this...Ghost Pokemon, I don't know what it is. It kills in one blow, and he uses it exclusively. I'm afraid part of his subconscious is trying to help him survive. And it's doing anything it can to make that happen."

"Well we're going to have to try." The scientist said.

Meanwhile Red was putting Erica out of her misery.

**SOOO thats all for today folks! I hope you enjoyed it. Who are the scientists? Who is the other boy? What are they trying to do? Why won't ghost kill Giovanni? Find out next time on Yu-Gi- er... Pokemon!**  
**As always, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been really busy being dead. Ha, not really. Hope you enjoy, as always a review is appreciated.**

_I don't own Pokemon so stop asking god dammit._

Red said nothing as Sabrina's lifeless corpse slumped to the floor. He had been met with little resistance from the gym. In fact, since the beginning of his quest he had met little resistance at all. People feared him. He liked that.

Slowly, so slowly, the tormented character made his way across the Kanto landscape, ruthlessly slaughtering everything and everyone in his path. No one could be trusted. They would all murder Pokemon once presented with the chance. Well, Red wouldn't give them that chance.

Everyone that stood between him and Koga he massacred. Fuschia city was small and there was only a few trainers that Red had to take care of. The trainers in the gym didn't hold up much resistance either. Finally, in an act of desperation, Koga tried to flee to escape the fate of his fellow trainers.

Ghost made sure he didn't make it far.

Crossing the ocean to Cinnabar Island was by far the most arduous part of Red's journey across Kanto. He couldn't swim all the way there, nor could he find a boat that was leaving from Pallet Town. So he resorted to stealing a Blastoise from some poor, dead trainer to surf across.

Once he made it to the island, he threw Blastoise's Pokeball deep into the ocean, so that no one would ever see it again. Cinnabar wasn't a particularly large place. In fact, it was rather crowded. The island was small and sparsely populated, but it had several large buildings that took up most of the space.

The door to Blaine's gym was locked, and so Red was forced to wander angrily through the city until he came upon a large, abandoned building. Inside, there was nothing but eerie statues, wild Pokemon, and rubble. He did, however, find a rusted old key within the mansion that he hoped would fit the keyhole.

To Red's surprise and delight, it did, and so Red entered the flame gym to find Blaine seated in the very back, with all his trainers surrounding him. Red sent out Ghost, like always, and attacked the trainers. They all tried to hit him with fire type moves, but Ghost would move to protect Red whenever necessary. Such was the relationship they had.

Finally, all the trainers lay in a bloody pile at Blaine's feet, and, scared though he was, Blaine stood up to fight. "I will avenge my comrades or die trying!" He screamed as his Rapidash charged Red. Of course, it never made it, and Blaine perished soon after.

Red's conquest was quickly coming to a close. All that was left now was Giovanni. Most people didn't know that it was he who ran the Viridian city, but Red had been doing his homework. So Red left Cinnabar on a boat and once again made his way across the landscape to Viridian City.

The whole place was deserted, most towns where now. Ever since Red had started his journey, the number of people had been dwindling. Anyone who was alive had run off into the woods or mountains to escape.

But not Giovanni. Red new he would be waiting for him. So when Red entered the dark, dusty gym, and saw a single figure, seated regally upon a chair as if it was his throne, he was not surprised.

"I'm sorry Red." Giovanni said as he rose. 'I'm going to have to stop you."

Red cackled maniacally. "You?!" He said incredulously. "Beat me? Yeah, right. I choose you, Ghost!"

Ghost floated lazily out of his Pokeball, just like always, with the same, creepy smile. Giovanni gritted his teeth, and flung his only pokeball into the fray. "Mewtwo!" He shouted, as the creature burst from it's confine.

Red had never seen any Pokemon like this before. But it wouldn't matter. Ghost could destroy anything. "Ghost, do it now!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs. GHost descended upon Mewtwo, his eyes flashing brightly. Mewtwo struggled to keep him at bay with his telekinesis, but it was no use. WIthin a few short moments, Mewtwo was dead.

"Oh Giovanni!" Red exclaimed, smiling a wide, soulless smile. "What a glorious day to die!"

Giovanni was no more.

"Beep. . . Beep. . . Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep." The machine was done. The man was no more. Several scientists in white coats rushed over to see what was the matter. "Damn!" One of them exclaimed. "He's dead!"

Another scientist started typing furiously on a monitor, trying to wiggle his way into Subject Red's mind through several walls of code. "He's repairing the artificial world as fast as I can destroy it!"

Subject Red was unstoppable.

"What do we do?" The scientists asked, defeated.

"Someone get rid of his body. We'll have to keep working. We've come too far to stop now."

The four trainers who called themselves "Elite" were no match for Red. Not even Gary, who was coined the Champion of all Pokemon stood up to him. After the Elite Four were gone, Red didn't know what to do.

He traveled back to Pallet town to find it empty. He wandered across Kanto. Everyone was gone. After a long time of wandering the continent, he didn't know how long, it could've been days, months, even years, Red came to a place called Johto. Right on the edge of this other region, there was a mountain named Mt. Silver.

Mt. Silver was tall, steep, and harsh, but Red eventually made his way to the peak. There he stood, watching, waiting, for something, no, someone. After several days of watching, another person emerged from the cave leading to the peak, and faced him.

"Want to battle?" was all this figure asked simply.

"..." That was Red.

And so the battle commenced. All of this other trainers Pokemon were dead, and Red was left feeling rather unfulfilled.

After a few moments of staring at the corpses around him, Red sent out Ghost one more time. "Ghost." He said, swallowing hard. "Use curse."

Red slumped to the ground hard, dead, falling out of his own twisted dream.

Meanwhile, the boy, SIlver, awoke in a large strange place resembling Sprout Tower.

**Ho ho ho... So that's it. The end. Red is dead, or is he?! (dun dun dun) Everyone in Kanto is gone, the scientist who was Giovanni is dead, and this mysterious boy named SIlver has awoken in Sprout Tower, or something like it. I'm sure you can all guess where this is going.**

**That's right! Join us next time in the sequel to Pokemon Creepy Black: The retelling, in Pokemon Lost SIlver!**

**Keep an eye out for it, I'm not sure when I'll post it yet. Thanks for the support. As always, a review is much appreciated.**


End file.
